True Feelings
by Hikari102490
Summary: Written for Zanzibar1! Roy asks Riza out to dinner and tells her exactly how he feels about her. Fluff! One shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or its characters! They belong to Hiromu Arakawa!

**Summary:** Roy asks Riza out to dinner and tells her exactly how he feels about her. Fluff! One shot.

**A/N: This story is dedicated to Zanzibar1 for giving me my 125th review and helping me reach my goal! Thanks again Zanzibar1! **

**True Feelings**

Roy had finally achieved his goal of becoming Fuhrer and in doing so had made Riza Hawkeye his personal assistant and body guard. She had been glad to stay by his side, since she had promised all those years ago to stay with him for as long as he wanted her. Or at least until he screwed up and she shot him; it hadn't happened yet, but she didn't make any promises for the future.

Roy had been Fuhrer for a whole year and already things were changing for the better. He had immediately promoted his team members and had changed the members of senior staff. Things in Amestris were looking promising. Now Roy just had one more thing that he wanted to do.

"Riza, could you come into my office please?" calls Roy, from his desk, where he was supposed to be filling out paper work, but was slacking off instead. Too busy thinking about the plans he had made for that evening – if all went well, that is – to concentrate on something so trivial.

It didn't take Riza long to enter the room, and it took an even shorter period of time for her to zero in on his unfinished paperwork and frown at him. Roy almost lost his nerve, but he'd been planning this for weeks, and he couldn't back out now. "You needed something, sir?" she asks, after saluting him.

"Yes, I have a question for you," says Roy, trying to act more confident than he felt at that moment. Riza Hawkeye was an intimidating woman after all, and what he was about to ask was usually frowned up.

_"I'm the Fuhrer, dammit, I make the rules now! ME! So I can do whatever the hell I want," _he thinks, before clearing his throat.

"What did you want to ask me, sir?" asks Riza.

"This is strictly between us, Riza, please, sit down," says Roy, motioning towards the chair. Riza takes note of his serious expression, and sits down, giving him her full attention.

"Okay," says Riza.

"For a moment, I would like to talk to you, not as the Fuhrer, but as Roy Mustang. And I want you to just be Riza Hawkeye, not my assistant, or my body guard." It wasn't unusual for Roy to want to speak to her like this. Just as two civilians, instead of a military officer and her superior. He'd been doing it more often though since he'd become Fuhrer.

"I understand, Roy. Please ask me whatever you want," says Riza. Roy takes a deep breath and looks into her copper colored eyes.

"I wanted to ask you if you would have dinner with me at the Bistro on Main," says Roy, knowing that it was her favorite place to eat. Riza was used to going to dinner with Roy, but it was always as friends, but this time she wasn't so sure that he was asking her as just a friend.

"Like a date?" asks Riza, unsure.

"Yes," says Roy. Riza wasn't sure how to feel about this. Part of her was wary of the idea. He was the Fuhrer after all, and she was his subordinate, it would be frowned upon. He could get into a lot of trouble. The other part – the part that was in love with Roy Mustang, and always had been – was excited.

"Sir, I'm your subordinate," says Riza, quietly.

"So? I'm the Fuhrer, and I can do whatever I want," says Roy, proudly. Riza sighs heavily.

"Sir, you could lose your seat as Fuhrer," argues Riza.

"I reached my goals, Hawkeye. Ishval is restored, and I'm Fuhrer. I've righted my wrongs to the best of my ability, and now I want to start living my life for me," says Roy.

"How can I argue with that?" sighs Riza. "What time will you be picking me up?"

"Seven," says Roy, with a smirk.

"Seven it is," says Riza, before reaching behind herself and pulling out her gun. She points it at his forehead. "Now get to work, sir." Roy sighs heavily and chuckles, before picking up a document and scanning it before signing it. Riza stand up and goes back to her own desk, where the phone was ringing.

**XxXxX**

That evening, Roy picks up Riza from her apartment. She looked beautiful in the navy blue sweater and long black skirt that she had chosen. Her hair was down, and if Roy wasn't mistaken, it looked as though she had put on some mascara, eyeliner, and lip gloss. It was simple and yet she looked stunning.

"Good evening, Roy," says Riza, as she closes the door behind her so that Black Hayate wouldn't get out.

"You look beautiful, Riza," says Roy, offering his arm to her. She blushes as she accepts his arm and follows him down the hallway.

"Thank you. I hope it's not too much. I know we're just going to the cafe," says Riza, as they walk.

"It's perfect. If you don't want to go there though, we could go elsewhere," says Roy, as they get outside.

"No, it's fine. Coffee and cake sounds good," says Riza, as they get into Roy's town car.

"To be honest I was going to make reservations at the best restaurant in Central, but I knew that you wouldn't like it as much," says Roy.

"You're right. I like it when you keep it simple," says Riza. When they get to the Cafe, Roy gets out and helps Riza out before going inside. He had called ahead of time and requested a private seat so that they wouldn't be bothered.

Of course, when they entered the room, all eyes were on them. Riza suddenly felt self-conscious, but Roy seemed to radiate confidence as he waited to be seated. When the waitress sees them she immediately tenses up and begins to look nervous.

"W-welcome to M-mary's. W-what can I do for you, s-sir?" she asks.

"I called ahead to get a private seat," explains Roy.

"Oh! R-right! It's this way," says the girl, as she grabs two menus, nearly dropping them, before leading him to a table in the back, that was blocked with plants, creating a cozy setting for two people on a date.

Once they were seated, the waitress leaves them their menus. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a caramel latte," says Riza.

"I'll have a cup of your best coffee," says Roy. The waitress bows and walks away. "So, how was your day?"

"You mean besides following you around all day, waiting on you hand and foot?" asks Riza, flatly. Roy sits back in his chair, obviously confused by her words.

"Is it really that bad?" asks Roy, worried, causing Riza to laugh.

"It was a joke, sir. I don't mind my job. I made you a promise after all," says Riza.

"Oh. Okay. So, how is Black Hayate?"

"He's getting older. He sleeps more, but he still has a lot of energy," says Riza, fondly.

"Good," says Roy, just as their coffee arrives.

"Can I interest you in any dessert?" asks the waitress.

"I'd like a slice of apple pie if you have it," says Roy.

"We do actually. It's today's special," says the waitress.

"I'll have a piece of chocolate cake," says Riza.

"Okay, I'll be back with that soon," she says, before walking away again.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" asks Riza. "Not that I'm unhappy that you chose to take me out, but it's so unlike you."

"Well, I've decided that I need to make a new goal," says Roy.

"What goal is that, sir?" asks Riza.

"I'm not getting any younger, and as Madame Christmas insists on telling me every time she sees me, she's not getting any younger either. She wants grandchildren, and I, for one, would like a family to come home to instead of a large, empty mansion," says Roy.

"What are you saying, sir?" asks Riza, just as the waitress arrives with their desserts. After laying them on the table, she leaves. Roy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box.

"I'm saying that I want you to be the one that I spend the rest of my life with. I want you to marry me, and have my children and be there when I get home," says Roy. "Riza Hawkeye, would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Roy Mustang?" Riza was speechless. She had never expected Roy Mustang, Fuhrer of Amestris, to propose to her. She'd been in love with him for years, and she knew that he had cared about her, she just hadn't realized how much, until that moment.

Roy opens the box and presents her with a beautiful diamond ring. The Ring itself was very art Nouveau with three rose-cut diamonds that made up its center. Two platinum, floral whiplashes framed the three diamonds, and the band of the ring was 18 k. gold. (see link on my profile)

"Roy, it's beautiful," says Riza.

"It's yours if you say yes," says Roy.

"I would be honored," says Riza. Roy's smile could have lit up all of Central at that moment, as he places the ring on her finger.

"Thank you," says Roy, before kissing her hand.

"What do you say we get out of here and go back to my place for coffee and to spend time together?" says Riza.

"Sure," says Roy, as he lays some money on the table – enough to pay the tab and leave the waitress a nice tip – before leading Riza out of the cafe, and back to the car.

The next day was the first time Riza Hawkeye was late for work in all of her years serving the military, but it had been worth it.

The End

**A/N: AHHH! The fluff! It burns! Okay, so I'm not huge into fluff, as you can probably tell, but Zanzibar1 wanted fluff...so I gave it my best shot. I figured what better way to add fluff to a story than to add a proposal...Maybe I'm wrong about that though. Zanzibar1 I hope you liked this fanfic! If not, please let me know and I will try again...thanks for reading! Please review, everyone! Sayonara! =]**


End file.
